


In the Dark!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Foster Care, Gen, Siblings in foster care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Maddie was 7 years old when her and her little brother Evan were placed in foster care after their parents couldn’t take care of them anymore. Bobby and Athena start fostering the siblings and give them a loving home to grow up into. Years later their biological parents come back into their lives trying to start a relationship with them.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Darkness

Maddie didn’t understand why her and 2 year old brother Evan weren't with their parents at their house “Mads, Mads.” Evan said when he looked sad “home?” Evan asked Maddie “I don’t know buddy.” Maddie told Evan when she placed an arm around her little brother and held him tight against her “home, mommy daddy.” Evan kept saying when Maddie did her best to keep her little brother calm. 

Across town Bobby and Athena just got off work and about to make dinner as their last foster kid went home a few days ago so they felt a huge hole in their hearts and was just waiting for a phone call for a new kid to be fostered when they didn’t care if it was just one kid or a sibling group that needed a home. 

Bobby and Athena were eating dinner when they got a phone call from their foster care agency “Hey I hate to do this to you guys on such a short notice but I have a sibling group who needs a home as of tonight to stay together or they will separate them in the system.” Trent told Bobby who looked at Athena who was nodding her head.

“Yes, we’ll take them, what do we need?” Bobby asked “it’s a toddler boy and a 1st grade girl Madeline and Evan Buckley their parents just dropped them off without any note or warning, they are very scared and the little boy keeps asking for his mom and dad and wanting to go home.” Trent told Bobby who felt bad for the kids.

Bobby and Athena had a few toddler things but not as much as they liked to “we can run to the store and get a few sippy cups and clothes unless the closet had those things.” Athena told Bobby “does the foster closet have everything that we would need?” Bobby asked Trent.

“It's very low this month so we’ll pay you back for everything that you bought for the kids just write down how much you spent.” Trent told the couple who said ok “when will the kids be here and do you have their sizes so we can get a few outfits for them to feel comfortable.” Bobby asked Trent “Evan is a 2 and 3 T and Maddie is a 5T or a small.” Trent told Bobby and Athena who said ok as they got their shoes on and headed out the door to Target “we should be in the next few hours.” Trent told Bobby and Athena who said ok 

“Do we need booster seats or will you provide those?” Bobby asked when he handed his phone to Athena “you will need to get a booster seat and a car seat.” Trent told Athena who was making a list of things that they needed for the kids. 

Bobby and Athena grabbed a few sets of clothes and some PJ’s and a box of diapers and pull-ups because their know if Evan was potty trained or working on potty training when they also got some toys, cups, pacifiers, and shoes when they were going to bring the kids to the store so they can pick out what they wanted to wear and play with. 

Trent brought Maddie and Evan over to the house when they looked scared “Maddie?” Evan asked his older sister who held Evan’s hand “it’s ok Ev, I’m not going to leave you.” Maddie told Evan when the door opened as Bobby and Athena smiled at the kids as they walked into the house and just stood in the entryway “why don’t you two go sit on the couch while Bobby, Athena and I finish up the paperwork.” Trent told the siblings who said ok as Maddie helped Evan onto the couch.

Evan looked tired “I want hoots.” Evan told Maddie “he’s in your backpack.” Maddie told Buck when she reached for Buck’s backpack and pulled out the stuffed owl when Buck hugged his stuffed animal as Athena smiled at the kids “I’ll be back in a few days to make sure that they are setting in ok and if you need anything please don’t hesitate to call me.” Trent told the parents who thanked Trent before he walked over to Maddie and Evan “you two be good ok? I’ll see you in a few days to make sure that you are settled in ok.” Trent told the kids who said ok. 

After Trent left Bobby and Athena showed Maddie and Evan where they were going to sleep and the bathroom “we have pull-ups and diapers because we didn’t know if Evan was potty trained or working on potty training so we just wanted to be safe.” Bobby told the siblings who said ok “Evan used a diaper still.” Maddie told Bobby and Athena when Evan looked around his room and saw the bed with the new clothes “mine?” Evan asked the parents who smiled and nodded their heads “we got you two a few outfits and toys to help you settle in then we can take you two to the store and pick out anything that you want in a few days after you get settled in we don’t want to put a lot of pressure on you two.” Athena said as Evan was playing with the toys on his bed. 

Athena and Bobby put the kids to bed when it was late as Maddie looked around her room and saw the night light which made her smile and the sound machine that she plugged in “if you need anything please don’t hesitate to come to Bobby and my room right down the hall.” Athena told Maddie who thanked Athena as Bobby was talking with Evan “go home?” Evan asked Bobby who placed the toddler in bed “not yet buddy, you get to sleep over with me and Athena.” Bobby told Evan when Bobby placed the owl in Evan’s arms “night buddy you can always come to my room if you need anything.” Bobby told Evan who said ok.


	2. Target Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena take the kids to Target so they can pick out what they want for their rooms, toys and clothes.

Bobby was changing Evan out of his jammies and into an outfit when he smiled at the little boy “are you ready to go get anything that you want for your room?” Bobby asked Evan who smiled and nodded his head “can hoots come along?” Evan asked while holding his owl stuffy “sure buddy, hoots can come along.” Bobby told Evan who smiled.

Maddie was finishing her hair as Athena smiled at the independent girl “you ready to go sweetie?” Athena asked Maddie who said yes when they headed downstairs as Evan was sitting on the couch next to Bobby with hoots “hey sweetie are you ready to go?” Bobby asked Maddie who smiled as they headed to the truck when Bobby helped Evan into his car seat and buckled him in with hoots while Maddie buckled herself in. 

Bobby carried Evan inside while Athena was holding Maddie’s hand as they crossed the street and got a cart when Evan sat in the seat and Maddie held onto the cart “first stop Maddie’s clothes.” Bobby told the group when Maddie smiled as Buck was content with hoots so he didn’t mind as Athena helped Maddie pick what she wanted to wear and found the right size. 

Evan was getting fussy sitting in the cart “out?” Evan asked Bobby “not yet buddy, we still need to buy some clothes for you and toys, you want some toys right?” Bobby asked Evan who smiled as he stayed in the cart while Maddie finished her shopping. 

The group moved onto Evan’s clothes when Bobby held out a few things for Evan to wear as Bobby smiled at the little firefighter shirt so he placed it in the cart along with some jeans, sweats and a hoodie before they moved onto PJ’s and shoes as Maddie held onto the cart.

“This is a lot of clothes Mr.Bobby!” Maddie told Bobby and Athena who smiled at Maddie “it’s ok honey, we don’t mind buying you and your brother things that you need like clothes, shoes and some toys.” Athena told the kids while Bobby was trying shoes on Evan who was sitting on the bench being good and playing with his owl “do you like the green ones or the blue one?” Bobby asked Evan who pointed to the blue ones as Bobby said ok when he placed Evan in the cart and the shoes. 

After they got the kids their clothes it was time to get some toys which Evan was living for when Maddie smiled at her little brother as they looked at the toys when Buck got some cars, dinosaurs, a stuffed unicorn and some music toys. 

Maddie picked out some Barbie dolls, a baby doll and a stuffed elephant along with a board game “ok one last stop them we can go home.” Bobby told the kids who said ok when they headed to the home section for bedroom decorations so the kids can feel more at home “Athena is going to help Maddie and I’m going to help Evan.” Bobby said as the kids said ok when Maddie took Athena’s hand when they headed to look at the bedroom decorations. 

Evan got some dinosaurs for his room along with a little fireman hat when Maddie got a unicorn body pillow and some walk decorations before Athena and Maddie headed to the cart where Evan looked like he was going to fall asleep soon when it was close to nap time. 

After Bobby and Athena payed for the kids things they headed to the truck when Bobby unloaded Evan into his car seat and buckled him in before he turned the car on so Evan wasn’t to hot and unloaded the cart while Athena was getting Maddie a snack from the snack bar and Evan a drink for later before they headed to the truck as Bobby smiled when Evan was asleep with his little head on his shoulder and his small mouth slightly opened which made everyone smile. 

Maddie helped bring in the bags while Bobby took Evan upstairs and placed Evan in his bed and carefully covered Evan with his blanket and owl.

Maddie was playing in her room while Athena and Bobby were washing the kids clothes so they are all clean for when they wear them while Bobby was planning dinner for the family “do you think the kids want to help?” Bobby asked Athena who smiled and kissed Bobby.

“I’m sure if you ask Maddie she’ll help you.” Athena told Bobby who said ok when he went to find Maddie “hey sweetie you don’t have to but do you want to help me make dinner?” Bobby asked Maddie who smiled and said sure when she cleaned up her toys as Bobby smiled when they wanted to make the kids feel at home and have a family unit when they could. 

Athena heard Evan up so she went to Evan’s room and saw Evan just waking up as Athena sat next to Evan who looked up as he rubbed his eyes “how was your nap?” Athena asked the little boy “good. Where’s Maddie and Bobby?” Evan asked looking around “they are making dinner if you want to go join them?” Athena asked Evan who said ok when he got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen “hey buddy how was your nap?” Bobby asked when Maddie was fixing the salad “good.” Evan said when he was placed in his high chair so he could watch Bobby and Maddie cook dinner. 

Bobby placed Evan’s chair at the table when he smiled as Evan was drinking his juice while Maddie smiled at her little brother when Maddie was drinking out of her cup. 

Bobby and Athena served the kids their dinner as Evan’s food was cut up for him so he didn’t choke “thank you.” Evan told Bobby who smiled at Evan.

Maddie and Evan talked to the parents as Buck had most of his food on his face then in his mouth “Evan you have to eat the food silly.” Maddie told her little brother who smiled at his sister “don’t worry after dinner I’ll give Evan a bath.” Bobby said as he smiled at Evan who finished his dinner. 

Bobby took the first layer of Evan’s dinner off his face before he took Evan to the kids bathroom while Maddie helped Athena do the dishes.

Maddie was feeling more comfortable with Bobby and Athena but she didn’t open up just yet. 

After Evan was bathed Bobby brought Evan downstairs and placed Evan on the couch next to Maddie who was watching TV “hey buddy how was your bath?” Maddie asked her little brother “good! Bobby and Athena have fun bath toys!” Evan told Maddie who smiled at her little brother who seems to be setting in just fine which Maddie liked “Maddie?” Evan asked Maddie “yeah buddy?” Evan hugged Maddie “love you.” Evan said as Maddie smiled “love you too!” Maddie told Evan. 

Athena placed Evan in his bed with a sippy cup filled with water “just in case you get thirsty in the middle of the night.” Athena told Evan who smiled “my drink?” Evan asked Athena “yeah buddy, your drink.” Athena told Evan who smiled as Athena placed hoots in Evan’s arms before she placed the blanket on Evan and kissed his head “night baby I love you!” Athena told Evan who smiled “night, lub you too!” Evan said as he closed his eyes. 

Maddie got in her bed when she smiled at her new stuffed elephant “thank you for taking Ev and I shopping!” Maddie told Bobby and Athena who smiled “your welcome sweetie.” Athena told Maddie when they said goodnight and kissed Maddie’s head.


	3. Maddie and Evan’s first day at their new school and daycare center.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Evan’s first day at their new school and daycare center.

Shopping trip! 

Bobby and Athena took Maddie and Evan to get a backpack and lunch boxes for school and daycare when Evan was asleep so he just lied down in the basket with the stuff around Evan. 

The local elementary school gave them a list of things that Maddie needed for school when Maddie picked out her backpack and lunch box while Evan stirred awake.

“Hey sweetheart how was your nap?” Athena asked Evan who looked around as Maddie smiled at her little brother “why here?” Evan asked “we’re getting school things buddy.” Bobby told Evan who said ok when he sat up enough for Bobby to lift him out of the cart and into the seat when Evan looked around.

“Do you want to get your own backpack for daycare?” Bobby asked Evan who looked at Maddie “ok.” Evan said as Bobby helped Evan find a backpack and lunch box along with a sippy cup to take to school. 

After the family got back to the house Bobby and Athena helped the kids get their backpacks packed when Bobby placed Evan’s name on all of Buck’s backpack, lunch box and sippy cup along with an extra set of clothes to keep at the daycare center and a bag of diapers and wipes with Evan’s name on it and placed the bag in Evan’s backpack.

“These are for daycare.” Bobby told Evan who said ok when he was holding his own sippy cup and drinking his water “do we need to pack a snack for Evan?” Bobby asked when he looked at the snack cups that they got Evan for on the go snacks.

“We’ll just send Evan to daycare with a snack cup and if they say that we don’t need to then we don’t. Every center is different from other centers.” Athena told Bobby who said ok when he wrote Evan’s name on the snack cup that they will fill in the morning. 

First day of school! 

Athena helped get Maddie ready for school when she placed the clothes on the nightstand and Maddie woke up “morning sweetie are you ready for school?” Athena asked Maddie who sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

“Morning. I guess.” Maddie told Athena when she got out of bed and grabbed the clothes before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

Maddie did her hair into a ponytail when it’s the only hair style she knows “Maddie do you need any help?” Athena asked when Maddie opened the door “can you show me how to do my hair? I want to look good for my first day of school.” Maddie told Athena who smiled and helped Maddie braid her hair into two pigtails.

“Why do you want to make a good impression?” Athena asked when she finished the hair “this is a new school, I want to make friends.” Maddie told Athena “sweetie you are so sweet that you will make friends just by your personality.” Athena told Maddie who smiled “thank you Athena.” Maddie told Athena. 

Bobby got Evan ready for daycare when Evan was a sleepy little boy so Bobby changed Evan very quickly before they headed downstairs to the kitchen when Bobby placed Evan into his high chair and buckled him in before Evan got some breakfast and juice.

“Your not a morning person buddy.” Bobby said with a smile as Evan looked up then rubbed his eyes “oh sleepy baby!” Athena said with a smile. 

Maddie sat next to Evan when she smiled “Ev had alway had a hard time to wake up.” Maddie told the parents who smiled at Evan “so do I baby.” Athena told Evan who smiled. 

Evan had a hard time with drop off when he had tears running down his face “it’s ok buddy.” The teacher said when she did her best to calm Evan down.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Evan said when he was making grabby hands at Bobby who felt bad when he wanted Evan to get used to daycare but he also didn’t like to see Evan cry.

“It’s ok he’ll calm down and will enjoy his time with us just go to work.” The teacher said when Bobby said ok as he looked at Evan before he left as he was working a half day today when Bobby wanted to pick up Maddie from her first day at her new school. 

Maddie smiled when she walked into her classroom ready to make some new friends “hey new kid!” Someone said when Maddie looked “hey, my name is Maddie.” Maddie said “don’t care, we want to play with you.” Maddie said ok when she walked over and played with her new friend. 

Maddie had a good day at school when she wasn’t too far behind in class from her old school when they were learning the same thing.

“Ok class we’re making our family trees this week to hang up in the hallway.” Maddie looked sad as she didn’t know what to do since her and Evan don’t have parents and Bobby and Athena are their foster parents so she didn’t know if she should put them on her tree. 

Athena was working when she drove past the daycare center and was going to check on Evan but she didn’t want to cause a scene with Evan so she kept driving past the daycare center when Bobby told Athena how hard it was for Evan to be dropped off so Athena went on with her patrolling.

Bobby picked up Maddie from school before he went to pick up Evan from daycare as he hoped the kids had a good day at school. 

Maddie was waiting with the other students who are parents to pick up when Bobby pulled up to the school.

“Maddie Buckley, I’m her foster dad.” Bobby said when the aid said ok as she got Maddie and brought her to the car “hey sweetie, how was school?” Bobby asked when Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

“We have to make a family tree but I only have Evan and I don’t know about you and Athena.” Maddie told Bobby who hated these projects when they are not great for foster kids who lost their parents.

“I’ll talk to your teacher sweetie to see if we can alter the project for you.” Bobby told Maddie who said ok while they went to get Evan from daycare. 

Bobby and Maddie walked in as they heard Evan who was crying “had Evan been crying all day?” Bobby asked when he saw Evan who wanted to be held.

“We did our best to help Evan work through his emotions but some kids take longer than others.” The teacher said when Evan looked at Bobby “hey sweet boy, your ok.” Bobby told Evan who held onto Bobby while sucking his thumb. 

Bobby took the kids to the car when Maddie got into her seat and buckled herself in while Bobby placed Evan in his car seat and buckled him in when Bobby handed Evan his pacifier which Evan took as he placed it in his mouth and started sucking his pacifier.

On the way back to the house when Bobby took the kids to the store as he placed Evan in the seat of the cart while Maddie held onto the cart as they walked around the store to pick up everything they needed for dinner. 

Bobby bought the kids a small treat for being so good and having a good first day of school and daycare.

Bobby bought Evan and some bags inside when Maddie followed with a few bags when she placed them on the counter while Bobby placed Evan on the couch and turned the TV on when Evan played with his toys as Maddie smiled at her little brother. 

Athena came home from work when the kids smiled at her and hugged her “oh this is a nice surprise!” Athena told the kids when she smiled at Bobby who was making dinner.

“How was school?” Athena asked Maddie “it was ok, I have to make a family tree.” Maddie told Athena who looked at Bobby.

“I already called her teacher and left her a message.” Bobby told Athena who said ok “how was your day sweetie?” Athena asked Evan “he cried all day.” Bobby told Athena who felt bad for Evan “did they try to calm him down? It’s a new environment some kids take longer to adjust.” Athena said.

“It’s the only daycare center who takes foster kids so they are swamped.” Bobby told Athena “that can’t be true there has to be other centers who will take foster kids.” Athena told Bobby.

“I looked and what the agency will pay for is that place.” Bobby told Athena “I’ll check again.” Athena told Bobby when she was holding Evan on her hip “Ev do you want to go with me to get changed?” Athena asked Evan who smiled so Athena took Evan upstairs and placed him on the bed before Athena went to the bathroom to get changed into some casual clothes while Evan was just sitting on the bed “you good sweetie?” Athena asked when Evan said yes. 

Athena brought Evan downstairs to the kitchen when Bobby was serving dinner so Athena placed Evan in his high chair and buckled him in as Bobby placed a sippy cup filled with milk on the table when Evan said thank you as Maddie smiled at her little brother when they ate dinner.


	4. Court day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first court day for Maddie and Evan. Bobby and Athena bring Evan with them while Maddie is in school.

Bobby got Evan ready for the day while Athena took Maddie to school. 

Maddie knew about the court today but she was glad that she was going to school “what is today all about?” Maddie asked Athena “it’s just to go over you and Evan’s case so we know the plan.” Athena told Maddie.

“Will we still stay with you and Bobby?” Maddie asked Athena “I’m not going to lie to you so I don’t know what today will bring but hopefully yes.” Athena told Maddie who said ok when they got to the school “have a great day sweetie!” Athena told Maddie who smiled “you too!” Athena told Maddie. 

Bobby and Evan were all ready to go to court when Bobby filled the diaper bag with toys, snacks and a few juice cups for Evan “now normally we would take you to daycare but they are backup today so it’s only people who truly need it so you get to hangout with Athena and I.” Bobby told Evan who smiled while drinking his juice. 

Athena came home when she smiled at Evan who was holding Bobby’s hand “there is my handsome little boy!” Athena said as Evan smiled at Athena who kissed Evan’s head. 

Bobby placed Evan in his car seat when they were ready to go as Athena was just getting changed into some formal clothes before she joined Bobby and Evan in the car “hey sweetie did you miss me?” Athena asked Evan who smiled at Athena. 

Bobby drove to the courthouse when he took Evan out of his car seat and held his hand when they walked inside “hey buddy!” Trent said when he smiled at Evan who waved and smiled. 

The parents sat down with Bobby hold Evan in his lap while Evan was playing with his toys and drinking his juice while they waited for the judge to call Evan and Maddie’s case while Trent looked at Evan. 

Bobby and Athena listen in when the judge said that Maddie and Evan were going to stay in their care and they will review their case in a month's time “Do you think we can adopt them in a few months?” Bobby asked Trent “I can’t say but hopefully yes.” Trent told the couple. 

After court Bobby and Athena took Evan to the mall to get some clothes and shoes while Evan looked tired “good thing we brought the stroller.” Bobby said as he looked at Evan who was half asleep.

“How are we going to try shoes on him if he’s asleep?” Athena asked Bobby “very carefully.” Bobby told Athena who smiled “ok smart ass.” Bobby smiled when they walked into “The Children’s place”.

Bobby and Athena got Evan and Maddie clothes “we’re going to the beach next weekend so they need swimsuits and flip flops.” Athewn told Bobby who said ok when he helped look around for Evan “Evan needs 3T so it can grow with him, Evan is between sizes at the moment.” Bobby told Athena who said ok.

Athena didn’t know what Maddie would like to wear “how about we get Evan his clothes and I’ll take Maddie later on this week to get some clothes that she likes.” Athena told Bobby who said ok.

Many hours later 

Bobby stayed home with Evan while Athena went to get Maddie from school when Maddie was happy “hey sweet pea!” Athena said as she smiled while Maddie got into the back seat and buckled herself in “how was school?” Athena asked “good! How was the court?” Maddie asked Athena “you and Evan get to stay with us.” Athena told Maddie who smiled as she was happy.

“They will review the case in a month but for now you and Evan will stay with Bobby and I.” Athena told Maddie who said ok “how was Evan? He can get fussy if he’s off his schedule.” Maddie told Athena “your brother was fine, he likes hanging out with Bobby and I.” Athena told Maddie who smiled. 

Evan was hanging out in the window seat waiting for Maddie to get home from school “hey Bud, why don’t we get down so you don’t get hurt.” Bobby told Evan who looked at Bobby “Maddie?” Evan asked when Bobby smiled.

“She’ll be home soon, why don’t you help me in the kitchen?” Bobby asked when Evan said ok so Bobby picked Evan up and took him to the kitchen and placed Evan on a counter.

“Do you want a snack?” Bobby asked when Evan said ok when he smiled while Bobby got Evan a snack from the fridge. 

Maddie came home from school as she ran to the kitchen to say hi to Bobby and Evan who was in his high chair eating his snack “hey sweetie how was school?” Bobby asked when Maddie told Bobby all about her day while Bobby got Maddie a snack and a juice box so Maddie could join Evan at the table. 

Maddie played with Evan after she did her homework when Evan smiled as they played with his new cars in the living room while the parents watched the siblings play together so nicely.


	5. Beach trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena take the kids to the beach for the afternoon!

Bobby and Athena got the kids ready for the beach as Evan was wearing his new swim shorts and flip flops which he tried to take off when they got in the car.

Maddie was wearing her new swimsuit, cover up and flip flops “are you two ready to have a fun day at the beach?” Bobby asked the kids when Maddie said yes while Evan looked up before going back to his shoes “Evan you have to keep your shoes on.” Maddie told Evan who looked at Maddie with a smile. 

Athewn helped the kids out of the car while Bobby got the beach bag and chairs “daddy?” Evan said when Bobby looked at Athena “I think Evan means you.” Athena told Bobby who smiled “yes buddy?” Bobby asked when Evan wanted up so Bobby lifted Buck up with one arm as they headed down to find a spot to set up their chairs and towels. 

Bobby placed Evan in a chair while he set up the towels for the kids “Maddie let me help you get sunscreen on so you don’t burn.” Athena told Maddie who said ok while Evan was playing with some of the sand toys. 

Bobby did his best to get sunscreen on Evan when Evan didn’t like the sunscreen “it’s ok buddy it’s supposed to help you so you don’t get any owies.” Bobby told Evan who looked sad.

“Do you want to build a sandcastle?” Bobby asked Evan “Maddie?” Evan asked Bobby “Athena took Maddie to go play near the water.” Bobby told Evan who saw Maddie who waved at Evan “do you want to hold my hand and we can go get your feet wet?” Bobby asked Evan who smiled at Bobby. 

Evan didn’t like the water he didn’t like how the water almost made Evan fall over but luckily Bobby had a good hold of Evan’s hand so Evan was safe.

“Do you want to go play on the sand and we can make a sandcastle?” Bobby asked Evan who nodded his head so Bobby picked up the little boy and took Evan back to their towels where Bobby placed Evan on a towel before Bobby got a bucket and shovel and showed Evan how to put the sand in the bucket which Evan did his best as he got the sand mostly on himself but Bobby did a great job of praising Evan who smiled “you are doing such a great job buddy!” Bobby told Evan who smiled. 

Maddie and Athena joined Bobby and Evan when Maddie helped Evan make a sandcastle but Maddie also made sure not to take over Evan’s fun “hey bubba you are doing such a great job!” Maddie told Evan who smiled. 

Two hours later.

Bobby and Athena enjoyed watching Maddie and Evan play together while Maddie went a few times back to the water to cool off but stayed in the end where she could touch.

“We have to sign them up for swimming lessons.” Athena told Bobby “if they stay for the summer we can, we don’t know how long they will stay in our care or if their parents want them back.” Bobby told Athena who gave a sad smile when she selfishly didn’t want Maddie and Evan to leave their house but she also knew that if their parents wanted them they could get them back. 

Evan looked tired as Bobby smiled “do you want to take a nap buddy?” Bobby asked Evan who nodded his head so Bobby lifted Evan into his lap and held Evan who was sucking his thumb with Bobby rubbing Evan’s back till Evan was asleep.

“Evan seems to form a tight bond with you.” Athena told Bobby who looked up “both the kids seem to enjoy spending time with you.” Bobby told Athena “I know but Maddie and I get along well and this little guy seems to enjoy extra cuddles and love from you. It’s not that Evan isn’t cuddly with me but 9 times out of 10 he’ll pick you over me.” Athena told Bobby.

“Honey, Evan’s needs are more than Maddie needs, Evan can’t expect himself like Maddie can.” Bobby told Athena “I know and I thought it was because Evan was in a traumatic experience from being removed from their parents’ house but I feel like Evan can talk but he might need a little extra encouragement.” Athena told Bobby. 

Maddie heard her foster parents talk about Evan when she walked up to them “our biological parents never spend any time with Evan so his speech is very limited to what he’s heard.” Maddie said which made Bobby and Athena sad.

“So if we put Evan in speech you would be ok with that?” Bobby asked Maddie who smiled and nodded her head before she looked at Evan “Evan likes you two, he may not expect it but he does.” Maddie told her foster parents who smiled “thank you sweetie that means a lot to us!” Athena told Maddie. 

Few hours later 

Evan woke up and played with Maddie as the sun was going down soon and then spent most of the afternoon at the beach with the kids “do you two want to come back to the beach?” Bobby asked when Maddie smiled and said yes.

Evan looked around and shook his head yes “Evan did you like the beach?” Maddie asked her little brother “yes.” Evan told Maddie who smiled at Evan “so did I buddy!” Maddie told Evan when she hugged Evan.


End file.
